


A Potions Problem

by FanfictionGoddess (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drarry, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, No Smut, Oblivious Harry Potter, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Pansmione - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot, So is Hermione, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Golden Trio, Why Did I Write This?, because I wanted to post, but keep reading please, for once, pansy is so done with their shit, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FanfictionGoddess
Summary: A potion in Potions Class went horribly wrong. But for our two Oblivious Gay Lovebirds, it works out perfectly fine.





	A Potions Problem

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT! I may edit it and make it longer in a bit, but here is this for now!

………

“Add the moonstone Potter, and try not to mess it up.” Malfoy ordered.

Harry didn’t mind getting ordered about by Malfoy, but he wished he would be nicer about it.

They‘re in eighth year Potions class and since they weren’t that many eighth years, all the classes they had, they had them together. Just his luck, Harry was partnered with Malfoy. Malfoy was really good at potions, the best really, but he was... how would you say it?

He was a git.

It wasn’t as bad as it was before the war though, now they just kept it up because it’s what they were used to: they didn’t know how to act any way else with each other.

Harry picked up the mortar that was beside him and dropped it in halfheartedly, he didn’t really care for potions; he only had to take it because he was going to be an Auror once he left school. It’s what was expected of him; though he didn’t want to do it.

What he really wanted was to be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, though he has only told ‘Moine that. It was his best subject, and he enjoyed it. He didn’t want to be an Auror since he has spent his life saving people and he has saved enough people for a lifetime. He saved the whole Wizarding World for goodness sake!

But it was what was expected of him: you didn’t want to see what happened when you disappointed the public. They got angry. He thought it was best to save that disappointment for when he came out.

As gay.

And in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry couldn’t explain it. Malfoy was an annoying prick but there was just something about him that Harry loved.

Whether it was the way the sunlight dances on this hair when they are outside for lessons or playing Quittitch, or whether it’s the way his silver eyes glow when he talks to him: it makes Harry’s stomach flip so hard that he feels like he’s going to throw up.

But Harry has not made a move on Malfoy yet: he’s way too scared. Scared of getting rejected: scared of another person he loves, leaving him.

So Harry has taken to admiring him from afar. Which meant in the Great Hall, at Quittich matches, in classes; wherever he could, really. Harry is not very sneaky though, he’s been caught many, many times. Sometimes by Malfoy: who just raised his eyebrow, mildly interested, while Harry looked away blushing. But mostly by Ron and Hermione.

 

_“Mate, stop drooling over Malfoy.”_

_”Harry! Stop zoning out please and do your Chamrs work!”_

_”Bloody hell Harry, go talk to him and stop staring, you look like a creep.”_

_”Harry, the staring is worse than it was in sixth year!”_

_”Just kiss already!”_

 

“Potter!” A sharp voice breaks his train of thought.

“You’ve put in too much!” Harry snaps back to reality and sees that he’s put too much moonstone in the potion.

“Oh no...” A low rumbling sound could be heard throughout the classroom. Before they could do anything, Malfoy and Harry were covered in a sticky grey liquid.

…………………

“Potter, you idiot!”

Slughorn (and the Granger) had told them that if they do not get the potion off of them, they will turn purple for Merlin knows how long. Unsurprisingly, the idea of looking like a strangely large grape wasn’t quite that appeasing to Draco.

The former two had told them that a simple _Scourgify_ would not work and just make matters worse, Draco had to take all his clothes off in front of his long-time crush: Harry Potter. Luckily, the Potions Professor had taken mercy on them and told them to go to the empty classroom next door.

Taking a deep breath, the started to unbutton his shirt (they weren’t wearing any robes because it was really warm in the potions classroom, despite being in the depths of the dungeons.)

Draco, feeling quite brave despite his situation, snuck a glance over to Potter. What he found though, was most surprising. Potter was staring at him.

“I don’t know about you, Potter, but I’d rather not turn purple,” That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in, since he immediately pulled his stare away from Draco and to his shoes, and muttered something incorrigible while starting to unbutton his shirt too. Draco was still staring at him though, and he finished off- with an incredibly large, sly smirk- “Though everyone knows I’d manage to pull it off.” That seems to topple the edge for Potter, as he if engulfed in a bright red blush that seemingly covers his tan skin from head to toe.

Draco didn’t know what to think of that, but he’d rather not turn purple in the meantime.

Only half done, he pulls his shirt over his head in one clean movement, while simultaneously toeing off his shoes. It was only then, that he saw that Potter had somehow already taken off his shirt and shoes and his trousers, and was just standing there in his boxers (which were very red, with little golden snitches on them) and ankle-high Gryffindor red socks, while rubbing his hair with a _Transfigured_ towel. Being on the Quittich team since first year worked in Potter’s favour, didn’t it?

Attempting to gulp down his anxiety (and his massive gay crush) in one huge swallow, Draco starts to hastily unbutton his trousers.

…………………………

_Malfoy’s_ _going to hate me forever now, Malfoy’s going to hate me forever now_ , is the only thought that’s going through Harry’s head. _But he is still super fit._  His mind oh-so-helpfully supplied.

Malfoy definitely wasn’t the most ‘muscle-iest’ or whatever, out of every boy Harry has seen, but he was still fit. Harry knows Malfoy hasn’t been eating much since the War- I mean, he hasn’t really been either since war doesn’t really help your appetite- but somehow, he is still very much attracted to him. For some reason, he didn’t know.

As Harry’s eyes trail over his crush’s chest- he sees it. On Malfoy’s hipbone. The tattoo. It was a fluttering golden snitch that was identical to Harry’s.

Harry had just come to terms with his feelings for men a months ago and his feelings for Malfoy a couple of days later; well, Hermione had pointed it out once he had told her about his preferences (of course she had figured it out before himself, she was Hermione).

Since, Harry had been working hard talk to Malfoy but, either, Malfoy had run away, or, Harry couldn’t find the words to say because he was too busy focusing how the sunlight bounced off Malfoy’s hair and how a thick line of light was streaked across his face and made his beautiful grey eyes fucking glow.

Harry was doomed.

When Harry finally looks up to Malfoy’s face, realising that he was staring, he saw Malfoy staring at his tattoo, which he had not bothered to cover and then they look into each other’s eyes and see that the other may reciprocate some feelings too. So Harry, feeling full of Gryffindor Courage, walks the few steps that it takes to cross the room and meets Malfoy half-way.

You couldn’t pin point who leaned in first, but they kiss and Malfoy spins them around and shoves Harry up against the cold castle wall harshly, kissing him rougher. Harry didn’t mind though, in fact, he was loving it. Malfoy is a bloody good kisser, he thought. “How long?” Malfoy breaks the kiss but his forehead is against Harry’s and his lips brush against his teasingly as he speaks. His voice is deep, and guttural, almost like a growl, which sends a shiver down Harry’s spine and pleasure shooting to his groin.

“Hmm?” Harry mumbles, eyes still closed, thinking that it was a dream: Harry did not want to wake up.

“How long have you been wanting to do this?” Draco nibbled Harry’s bottom lip and he had to clench his hands, which had somehow found themselves in Draco’s hair, to stop himself from eliciting a really embarrassing moan.

“For a long fucking time.” Harry leans the millimetre forward and catches Draco’s lips in his. This time, Harry doesn’t hold back his moans, and it seems Draco doesn’t either. They kiss passionately for, _Merlin_ knows how long, until they are broken up by a loud, forced cough.

They open their eyes and see Hermione and Pansy both staring at them. Suddenly, they both realise, at the same time, what it looks like. They are standing only in their boxers and Draco was pushing Harry against the wall. Well, they were doing something but they weren’t doing that thing.

Well, Harry thought, if they hadn’t been interrupted, who knows what would have happened?

“Harry!” Hermione cried, though she wasn’t shocked, and she started laughing really loud; Pansy joins in a heartbeat later.

Pansy and Hermione had become close this year, Harry thought, suspiciously close.

“I told you ‘Mione! I knew it!” Pansy laughed in between breaths attempting to cool her down. “You owe me.”

When Pansy tapped her cheek, Harry was confused. Harry was _extremely_ confused when Hermione shook her head sarcastically and grabbed Pansy’s face and kissed her square on the lips.

Harry turned to look at Draco for respite but all he did was shrug. “You knew?” He asked. “How could you not?” He replied with. Now it all seems clear. The holding hands between classes, hanging out a lot (without anyone else) and the, _how_ did he not see it? the constant cheek kisses!

Harry just thought that’s what girls did!

But Luna and Ginny did all of these things too. When Hermione and Pansy finally broke their kiss, Harry asked, “So are you two... you know?” They nodded. “Luna and Ginny?” He asked cautiously.

They nodded again. How did he not know? It was so _obvious_!

“Oblivious Gryffindors...” Pansy sighed, though there was no harm in her tone.

“Now will you boys put on some clean robes and get back to potions class?” Hermione ordered, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and pulling them both out of the door. Both boys could hear their retreating giggles from down the corridor. Harry stared at the door stupidly as Draco cast a cleaning charm to get the deadly unfinished potion off their clothes.

“Soo...” Harry said, mentally face-palming himself. How could he not get a single word out even now, when he knew Draco liked him back. Draco stepped forward, giving Harry a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before handing him his robes.

“We will talk later. Now, we need to get back to potions before Pansy has my head and Blaise starts spreading rumours, the insufferable git.” Draco started to put back on his robes and Harry willingly followed.

Harry will forever willingly follow if all of Draco’s kisses always feel like that.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH that was so short and I wanted to add some smut but I also wanted Pansy and Hermione to walk in on them kissing (And nothing else). So, as you can see, the latter won out and I made this!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are forever appreciated, and follow (or subscribe? Idk what it is on here) me so you know when I post more! Check my profile for other fics, I mainly will post Drarry and Wolfstar but if you have any ideas or prompts, leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
